Revenge for Rejection
by sl-stingray
Summary: CHPT 6 UP! who else has fallen in love with Sora.. however, he had rejected another girl earlier.. now, that girl is back to get revenge.. what will yamato do! Will love still blossom bt Sora and him? SORATO my 1st fanfic,forgive me
1. The Rejection

pSorrie but this fanfic onli consists of adventure one characters..  
  
PAges: Jou 18 brTaichi, Yamato, Sora 17 brMimi, Koushiru 16 brTakeru, Hikari 14  
  
p~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
RRIINNGG!!! The bell sounded to signal the end of the last period of the day. Chairs screeched against the floor and locker doors were slammed. The loud sound of heavy footsteps could be heard throughout as students made their way out of their daily prison to celebrate the end of the school year.  
  
Yamato shrugged as everyone around him scrambled around to pack their bags as fast as they could and leave the classroom. Slowly, he picked up his bag, straightened out his uniform, slung his bag over his shoulders, and left the class.  
  
The field of Odaiba High School was filled with students making their way to the school gate to the summer holidays. Yamato was about to make his way across the field when someone tapped him on the shoulders. He turned around and saw a pair of dark green eyes staring into his face. Carrie Ozukai. She grinned widely at him, "Fancy not even saying goodbye to a very good friend!" she said as her wide grin turned into a pout.  
  
"Couldn't find you," he answered as they walked across the field to the gate of freedom.  
  
Carrie had been Yamato's friend ever since they were in first grade in primary school. They had shared almost every secret and felt comfortable with each other. Yamato, however, did not tell Carrie about the digidestines, although she did notice that Yamato hung out with a new group of people she had never net before after coming back from summer camp when they were eleven.  
  
As they reached the school gate, Yamato turned around and was about to give a friendly goodbye hug when Carrie leaned forward for a kiss instead. Yamato looked at her and gave a soft sigh. Why does she always want me to kiss her? He shook his head, leaned forward to give her a hug instead and decided to give her a peck on her cheek at the same time.  
  
He withdrew quickly and turned in the direction of the school gate, "Stop doing this Carrie, don't start it yet." With that, he left.  
  
~§~  
  
Carrie heard his words. It was not the first time he had said it. He had always rejected her everytime she thought it was a good time to start something, but still, he had said 'yet', which meant that everything wasn't over. She sighed as she saw Yamato give some brown-haired guy, whose name she knew was Taichi, hi-five slaps and a pat on the shoulder. Shrugging her shoulders, she walked in her direction towards her home, not noticing a guy rushing and pushing his way towards the two boys, who were now chatting as if the whole world did not exist.  
  
p~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
P I dun one if there is such a schl in japan. odaiba high. just made up. hm. plz r n r tanx. chpt 2 will come up pretty sn. 


	2. The Discussion

PChpt 2! Up already. read on. Warning this chpt has many conversations.  
  
P~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hearing their names being called, Yamato and Taichi turned around and saw Jou running towards them. By the time he reached them, his face was red and panting heavily.  
  
"Calm down man!" Taichi tried calming Jou down as he caught his breath. " What was the news you needed to tell us that was so important?"  
  
"Meet - Mimi's - house - Izzy - said - "  
  
"Mimi's back?! From America?! What about Sora?! C'mon guys! Let's go!" Taichi's excitement arose and he pulled Yamato and a 'still-trying-to-catch- his-breath' Jou across the road to Mimi's house.  
  
~§~  
  
"Wow!" Taichi gasped as they reached Mimi's house. It was a huge bungalow with many bedrooms, and staircases.  
  
"C'mon guys! Let's go in!"  
  
They pushed open the huge door and went into the living room which looked like a banquet hall except for the sofas and.  
  
". 3 television?!" Taichi blurted out as the two figures at the sofa turned around to face them - Mimi and Koushiru.  
  
"Taichi! Yamato! Jou! Nice to see you all again!" Mimi pratically screamed as she ran towards them for a hug. "I've missed you all!"  
  
"It's good to have you back, Mimi! Where's Sora? I thought she was with you!" Taichi asked, while looking around, assuming she would be here.  
  
"She had something on and will be back a few weeks later," Mimi answered as she went to the kitchen to get some drinks. "In the meantime, I asked you all to come because I wanted to tell you something. Come! Sit down!" she beckoned them to the sofas and gave out fruit punch.  
  
"So what did you want to tell us that was so urgent, Mimi?" Taichi asked while taking a sip out of his drink.  
  
"Hmmm. Well, I wanted to ask you if you are free next Friday. I booked a chalet and was thinking of having a digidestined reunion party there." Mimi smiled sweetly at the four guys in front of her, waiting for an answer.  
  
"I don't mind going. I'm free anyway." Yamato lifted his right foot and rested it on his left knee as he leant back on the sofa with hands at the back of his head. "The Teenage Wolves don't have any rehearsal on that day. How 'bout you Tai?"  
  
"No soccer practice. Should be able to Mim."  
  
"Good! Good! Izzy already said he could. So that leaves." her voice trailed off as everyone turned to face Jou.  
  
"Urm. why are you all staring at me like that?!" Jou stood up and started backing away, "All right! I'll go!" he raised his hands up in show of defeat.  
  
Laughing, everyone returned back to their normal seats as Mimi came up with another statement,"Hey! I forgot to tell you guys. T.K and Kari will not be able to make it. They have a camp." She grinned at Taichi and Yamato, " I think there is something going on between them. You both should know."  
  
Taichi and Yamato exchanged amused looks and started laughing," We will definitely plan something for them, definitely m'am"  
  
"Oh! One more important, or the most important information. The chalet is booked for 4 days, which also means that you will have to stay overnight there. Make sure you are free for all the 4 days." She stood up and walked towards the kitchen, leaving the 4 guys staring after her with shocked expressions.  
  
~§~  
  
"I can't believe she actually did that," Taichi grumbled as the 4 of them left Mimi's house. "She made us all agree to it and BOOM! Her intention comes out."  
  
"Calm it down man! It's not like you cannot make it for the four days!" Koushiru said. Waving goodbye to Jou who had to run an errand, they turned right at the junction.  
  
"Yeah. I agree with Iz, Tai," Yamato, who had been quiet for the whole walk, suddenly spoke up. "You said you could make it didn't you?! I can, so you better!" His eyes gave Taichi a friendly glare.  
  
Catching his eye, Taichi puched his friend on the arm, "Okay! Fine! You guys are startgin to piss me off man! I confess!" he held up his hands, "I did tell Mimi is was free. and besides I am free! I'm just complaining how she tricks you into agreeing to her plans."  
  
The three of them laughed. It had been a very long time since the digidestines met.  
  
"See you next week then!" Taichi shouted to Yamato ans Koushiru as he turned around the corner to his home.  
  
p~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
pwow! Miricle manz! I finished the 2nd chpt! Thax 4 all your reviews. and for those who haven't, plz r n r. 


	3. The Meeting

Here it is! Chpt 3!.. Read on!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"YAMATO! OVER HERE!" Yamato spun around to see Taichi waving madly to him while screaming his lungs out. Finally! His mind relaxed as he walked towards his friend. He had been waiting at the lobby of the chalet for nearly 45 minutes. "What's the matter with you man! What took you so long! Where are the others? I thought we agreed to meet here at 12 noon? I even thought you all forgot that today was the day for the chalet!"  
  
Taichi looked at his friend's stern expression and laughed, "Cool it man! Why get so worked up over this? Besides it's the day to celebrate! Four free days!" He dropped his haversack on the floor and punched the air with one fist.  
  
Suddenly, all eyes in the chalet lobby were on him. Taichi gave a weak smile, apologized and plonked himself down beside a disgusted- expressioned Yamato. "So when do you think the others will arrive?"  
  
As if on cue, the chalet lobby doors slid open and in came Mimi, Koushiru, and Jou. "Oh! You 2 are so early!" Mimi exclaimed as she approached the receptionist to check-in.  
  
" I booked 2 units; one with one storey, the other with 2. The units are connected via the kitchen." She explained as they made their way across the twists and turns to find their units. "Block M, units 4 and 5. Here it is!" She dropped her bags on the floor as she searched in her pockets for her keys. "Guys, you take the double storey unit." Mimi said as she opened the locked door of the single storey unit.  
  
"You are not sleeping alone are you?!" Taichi stared wide-eyed at her. Smiling, Mimi entered her unit and closed the door without answering.  
  
~§~  
  
"She definitely has something up her sleeve, I tell you," Taichi complained as the 4 boys unpacked their bags. "You should know, Iz, you're the closest to her!"  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, Koushiru confessed, "She didn't tell me anything about this. Hey, whose sleeping upstairs by the way? I think it has an air-conditioner."  
  
"What?! Air-con?! First 2 guys upstairs get to sleep in the air- conditioned room!" Taichi exclaimed as he pushed past Koushiru and ran up the stairs.  
  
~§~  
  
"Are you guys done packing yet?!" Mimi flung open the kitchen door, much to the astonishment of Jou and Koushiru. "What is taking you so long?!"  
  
"How did you enter the kitchen without using the front door?" Koushiru asked.  
  
"You forgot, my dear, that the kitchen is connects our rooms!" Mimi smiled at him. "By the way, you haven't answered my question!"  
  
"Urm, both of us are done. But Taichi and Yamato have been upstairs for the past 45 minutes. They got the air-conditioned room, you see!" Jou answered.  
  
Mimi rested her hands on her hips, "When the 2 slow-pokes upstairs are done, come over to my room. ONLY, I repear, only when they are done, you come over TOGETHER!" She walked back to her room, closing the kitchen behind her.  
  
After another half an hour, but seemed like half a year to Jou and Koushiru, Taichi and Yamato finally came down the stairs.  
  
"We are ready! What's Mimi's plan now?" Taichi grinned at them, unaware to the angry looks they gave him.  
  
"What took you guys so long man!" Koushiru exclaimed, "Mimi told us to go over to her room TOGETHER half an hour ago!"  
  
Taichi held up his hands in front of his face. "Hey cool it man! It wasn't my fault! It was this PERSON beside me re-doing his hair!"  
  
"Hey! I wasn't re-doing my hair, Tai!" Yamato was determined not to give up without a fight, "I was just fixing it!"  
  
"Oh yeah?!" Taichi took a step forward.  
  
"Hey cool it man, guys!" Jou stepped in between them. "You are acting like children. Besides Mimi is already waiting for us in her room so that we can continue with our plan for the rest of the day. C'mon! Let's go! If not, she will be very angry!"  
  
Taichi and Yamato looked at each other. They knew better than to make Mimi angry. Her glare itself was worse than anything. Wondering how Koushiru could stand her aggressiveness, they willingly followed Jou and Koushiru through the kitchen into Mimi's room.  
  
"You guys are so damn slow!" Mimi's voice echoed through the room as they entered, "What took you guys so long?!"  
  
The four of them found a seat for themselves and went on to admire the neatness of her room. "This place is so neat man!" Taichi remarked, while he muttered to himself, "unlike ours." to himself.  
  
"So what do you people want to do next?" Mimi asked, "Why are you all suddenly so surprised?"  
  
The four boys had their mouths open and staring at her as if she had said some miracle thing. Mimi had seldom asked for their opinion, which was what she was doing now.  
  
Taking chance of the situation, Taichi immediately opened his mouth to give a suggestion, "Let's go swimming! I saw a pool on our way in."  
  
".No! Let's go to the beach! I heard it's quite nearby! Jou suggested as he was the poorest here at swimming.  
  
"How about." Koushiru was about to give a suggestion when Mimi suddenly jumped from her seat and cut in.  
  
"I have a better idea. Let's not go swimming or to the beach! Let's go to the Theme Park next to this chalet! C'mon guys! Don't you want some adventure? Anyway, I heard that there is a discount on the entry fee! It's worth it too! All you gotta do is pay for that ticket and you can have unlimited rides for the rest of the day!"  
  
She took her seat again while the boys stared at her in amazement. What a speech! Mimi wasn't the kind of person who liked roller coasters. Well, she propably had changed after coming back from Australia. Thinking that it would be a good idea to spend the rest of the day at the Theme Park, they decided to agree with Mimi's suggestion.  
  
"Good! But before we leave, I want to show you something," She smirked at them, "Guess who managed to turn up?"  
  
Her smirk turned into a wide grin as a red-haired girl stepped out from behind her. 


	4. The Feeling

Sorrie tt I updated this chpt so late . my mom banned me frm the comp. u c.  
  
Aniwaez. Urm. thzx for all ur reviews.. N oh! I changed sora's hair color 2 red. thought it looked more red. aniwaez. read on!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"SORA!!!" Everyone gasped as the red-haired girl smiled shyly at the crowd in front of her.  
  
"It's been how long? My! You really have changed! Jou gave Sora an encouraging smile.  
  
"Yeah! Jou's right man! You really have changed a lot!" Taichi grinned, "Why didn't you tell us you were coming too?!"  
  
"It was our little secret, gentlemen!" Sora and Mimi looked at each other and burst into laughter.  
  
Amongst the excitement going on in the small room, the young blonde man sitting quietly next to them could not help agreeing with Taichi and Jou. That girl had really changed a lot ever since she left with Mimi to the US. Her hair was long now, tied up in a ponytail, with a few strands of it hanging loosely down the sides of her face. She wore a black spaghetti striped tee-shirt and jeans that matched her nicely. Her body had undergone a transformation and there were now delicate curves.  
  
Yamato gazed at Sora with a dreamy look in his eyes when out of nowhere, Taichi's head came popped into his vision of sight, blocking his view. "Hello! Knock knock, is Mattie home?" Taichi teased. Yamato sighed mentally and reluctantly came out of his trance. Stupid Tai! Always disturbing when I am having a good time. He grumbled to himself as Mimi made the signal to leave for the Theme Park.  
  
~§~  
  
"There's only one way to the Theme Park. That is through this gate, and walk down the path." Mimi instructed as the group left the chalet.  
  
Once on the footpath, little groups were formed here and there. Mimi, who lead the way, was talking to Sora while Koushiru lagged behind them. Jou, Taichi and Yamato walked in silence for a while before Taichi started talking to Jou about video games. Yamato was then left alone to let his mind drift off.  
  
Sora. so beautiful, she has changed so much. Cute. the way she laughs and talks to Mimi. Wow! She is really hot! I bet all the guys will be chasing after.  
  
"Right, Yamato?" Taichi was staring at him now.  
  
"Huh? What. what did you say?" Yamato looked confused, not knowing what was going on.  
  
"Man! What's going on with you? You seem like you are in dreamland every since we went over to Mimi's room just now!" Taichi grinned, "C'mon, Mattie, tell us what secret you have. We promise we'll keep it."  
  
Yamato stopped walking and turned to face Taichi, "You want to know the truth Tai? Well, I currently have no secret. You want to know what I was dreaming about? I'll tell you then. I was thinking of a way for my dear little brother and your dear little sister to, you know, get together."  
  
"Takeru and Hikari?!" Taichi sounded disappointed with the answer, "So tell me what plan you have thought of."  
  
"Honestly, I haven't thought of anything yet. Sorry Tai!" Yamato grinned at Taichi and stuffed his hands into the side pockets of his jeans.  
  
Taichi looked disapprovingly at Yamato. He did not really expected that Yamato would answer in this way. There should have been something more exciting. He thought. Shrugging his shoulders, he reluctantly accepted the answer and continued the talk with Jou.  
  
That was close! Yamato took a deep breathe. But I still cannot believe that I have actually have a crush on Sora. She is one of my best friends! I can't do this to her!  
  
Who says you can't?  
  
A voice echoed through his head.What do you mean by that? HE argued mentally. Wait! Oh! I get it! You are right! There is no rule saying I cannot get her! I am going to get her!  
  
That's the spirit boy!  
  
Yamato smirked. I am going to get you! Watch out Sora, here I come!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Finally! I finished this chpt! I noe it's been pretty long but I coundn't think of any way how Y decded to get S. so this is it. I guess.. plz r n r 


	5. The Ride

Whoa. this has really been a long time since I updated so . cuz exam u see.. forgive k?? aniwaez. the nxt part of the story gets interesting..  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"We're here! Finally here! After a hot afternoon walk and a long queue for the stupid, dumb tickets, we finally made it into the Theme Park itself!" Mimi spread her hands and absorbed the atmosphere of the park. "What a lovely day it is! Come guys! Which ride do you want to go on now? Hurry up! We don't have much time!"  
  
"This one!" Taichi was running towards a roller coaster which had high drops and 360-degree turns. Jumping into the queue, he waited for the rest, "How 'bout it? Nice right?"  
  
"Taichi! Are you crazy? This ride totally freaks me out!" Mimi stared at the rollar coaster tracks in amazement. "Just look at the size of it!"  
  
"Hey!" Taichi held his hand to his heart, "Courage remember?" Grinning widely, he pulled a white-faced Jou along and got into the front cart.  
  
~§~  
  
Sora stared at the massive structure in front of her. What is that stupid Tai trying to do? Kill us? She sighed. Hmm, maybe if I sit together with Mimi, we can scream together! And really loud. She smiled at that thought and turned around to look for Mimi.  
  
To her dismay, she saw Mimi getting into a cart near the front with Koushiru. She stared at them. What am I going to do now? I can't sit this ride on my own! I'll propably not come out alive! And I can't go back out now! Oh no! I'm so dead!  
  
Sora stood motionless on the spot and was on the verge of tears when suddenly, a strong hand gripped her and pushed her into one of the middle carts.  
  
"It's not so scary in the middle as compared to the front or the back."  
  
Sora turned around and saw Yamato grinning while trying to get in after her. "Buckle up!" The person maintaining the ride called out. Yamato moved about in his seat and tried to make himself comfatable as Sora pulled the handle bar down to prevent them from falling out.  
  
"Wow, Yamato! You definitely have grown fatter since last time. The most this bar can go till it reaches you is far from you is really far from me. If I fall out, you are dead. So you better protect me." Sora smirked at him and tried to put on a brasve front even though her insides were churning from the fear that haunted her with the fact that she was in the cart, going through the scary moment. "Wait, by the way, why did you guess that I was scared of this ride?"  
  
Yamato looked at her. It was the first time she had spoken to him ever since he first saw her in Mimi's room. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Your face showed it and I think you should start getting ready for the ride as it is starting."  
  
Sora gulped at those words. She could not believe that she actually agreed to go on this ride. She gripped the handle bar tighter as the carts began to move.  
  
~§~  
  
Sora observed the tracks in front of the roallar coaster as it moved upwards. Scanning through the whole maze of metal, she noticed that once they stopped 'climbing' up, the tracks would turn about for awhile before plunging down a steep slope. The tracks would be straight again, occasionally some bumps until it reached the 360-degrees loops. Apart from the steep slope, she also hated this. This was getting too much for her. There were 2 consecutive loops! How was she going to survive them both?  
  
Her stomach muscles tightened as the rollar coaster reached its peak and started turning around. Her knuckles on the handle bar whitened as her grip increased and she waited helplessly for the steep plunge.  
  
~§~  
  
Yamato stared at the girl beside him. Was it his imagination or was she shivering? And why are her knuckles on the handle bars white? Is she really that scared? He managed to catch a glance of her face which was nearly green and comfirmed his suspicions.  
  
What can I do? Protect her? Well, she told me to do it! Yamato struggled with his thoughts as to what he should do to help her nerves as well as not making it obvious that he was trying to flirt. I don't even have a clue to whether she likes me or not!  
  
Just protect her, you ass!  
  
Yeah! Maybe I should just put my arm around her to keep her safe. At least she won't feel alone on this ride and knows that there is someone there for her.  
  
Yamato stared at the tracks as the rollar coaster made its way sround the last turn. Putting an arm around her and holding on to the handle bar on the other side of her, he whispered into her ear, "Get ready, Sora!" as the rollar coaster plunged downwards. 


	6. The Meal

I am sooooo damn sorry for updating sooooo late.. after soooo many months. OMG! Sry.. really sry. I think I had smethg lke the no inspiration thingy..and.plus exams and so on. so this chpt is kinda forced out. so if its nt gd. tell me k?? thx.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yamato's arm around her and the whisper of his voice into her ear would have sent chills down Sora's spine. However had no time to react as the rollar coaster had reached its climax. Doing the most sensible thing to do at that moment, she grabbed Yamato's arm around her, closed her eyes tightly and got ready to scream as she felt the rollar coaster tilt. A shrill scream filled the air as Sora's stomach went up to her mouth. Then,.  
  
It was over.  
  
Sora leaned back with beads of sweat on her forehead. She could not believe what she had just gone through. "How was that huh?! Whoa! You look like you just went through labour!" Yamato's face came into view. "I don't know. It was that bad." Sora answered with an exhausted look. "Well, if it is that bad, I don't know how you are going to pass the next one." Yamato warned. "Oh my Gawd!" came the reply. The next part of the rollar coaster was a double 360 degrees loop. Sora felt her head spin and had a very huge urge to get out. "How am I ever going to pass that?" she cried out in an urgent voice. "Don't worry, you have me." Came Yamato's calm reply. He covered her hand with his and squeezed it. "You're gonna be alright. Trust me." Sora opened her mouth to say something but she didn't have time to react. As the rollar coaster went up and up, she felt blood rush to her head. Tightening her grip on the handle bar, she felt it do down, up and down again. When all was over, she heaved a sigh of relief and relaxed. The track after that didn't seem that dangerous and scary anymore. "Thanks!" she whispered as she leaned back and closed her eyes. The word was soft but loud enough for Yamato to hear. Surprised at her sudden gratitude, Yamato turned and looked at her. " It was the most I could do." He patted her hand as the rollar coaster came to a stop.  
  
~§~  
  
"Was today the coolest day or what?" Taichi exclaimed as they exited the theme park and headed for the fast food restaurant at their chalet for their dinner.  
"No it wasn't!" Sora argued as she crossed her hands over her chest.  
"Of course it wasn't, Sora. For you that is." Taichi made a face. " You didn't even try all the scary rides. Only the first one, and that wasn't even the worst!"  
Sora could not find an answer to that. Taichi was right! She had only gone on the "non-thrill" rides and she even needed Yamato's "help" for the only thrill ride she took. That thrill ride, compared to the rest, was a piece of cake!  
Sora made a face back a Taichi as her smirked at her.  
"Let's stop arguing and find that fast-food restaurant, ok?" Jou complained. "I'm famished!"  
"Of course you are famished, Jou." Mimi said, " We've been "working out" with the rides the whole day. Whoever's not hungry is abnormal."  
  
~§~  
  
The smell of food filled their nostrils as the six of them entered the fast-food restaurant.  
"FOOD!" came Taichi's immediate response. "C'mon guys, hurry and find a table. I'm hungry and I want to eat."  
"Ok then," Mimi said and everyone turned to look as she walked to a table for two at the corner of the restaurant, pulling Koushiru behind her.  
"Hey! Where the hell do you think you are going?" Taichi shouted from behind her. On hearing that, Mimi stopped walking and turned. "In case you haven't noticed, Tai, this restaurant has seat for only two and four people. And unless you want to be left with no seats in the end, you might wanna get that table before someone else does." She pointed to an empty table for the four of them, smiled and walked off.  
"I cannot believe her." Taichi complained as the four of them crammed into the seats. "Whoa! I cannot believe her man! Is it just me or has she become bossier ever since she came back from America?"  
"I don't know and I don't care. All I want to do now is to eat. Has anyone even noticed how hungry I am?" Jou grumbled and left the table to join the long queue at the counter.  
"Hey! Don't worry Jou! I'm as hungry as you are!" Sora shouted after Jou, jumped out of her seat and quickly made her way to the queue. "Wait for me!"  
Yamato sighed and turned to look at Taichi. "Don't give me that look man! You know me, when there's food," he was gone before Yamato could say another word.  
"I don't get it! Why do I always get stuck with reserving the dumb table?! Sheesh!" Yamato crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes.  
  
~§~  
  
It was awhile before Taichi slammed his tray filled with hamburgers and fries in front of Yamato, causing him to jump slightly.  
"Whoa! How much are you eating man?" He replied with shock at the amount of food on Taichi's tray. Shaking his head, Yamato got up and left the table to join the queue.  
  
~§~  
  
Finally! Yamato thought to himself as he walked back with his tray. I am able to enjoy my food.  
Smirking, he headed back to the table and decided to strangle Taichi for making him wait such a long time for his dinner. However, Taichi was not a the table -------- neither was Jou. Yamato's heart skipped a beat as he realized Sora was eating at the table alone.  
Taking a deep breath, he stopped in front of the table and cleared his throat to show his presence. Sora stopped eating and looked up at him. "Where did those two go? Video games again is it?" Yamato grinned and sat down on the seat opposite her and started eating.  
After awhile, he noticed the silence between them. Say something Yamato! Yamato thought to himself. "Urm," he started, "So how did you find today? Was it fine, enjoyable?"  
Sora swallowed and looked up questioningly.  
"I mean, it's your first time back from the States after awhile. Do you think this place has changed? He asked again.  
Sora looked at Yamato. Gentle blue orbs stared softly back at her. Sora's breath was caught in her throat as she surveyed the man's face in front of her. His face looked so pure and innocent staring back at me. How would it feel if I touched it? Her thoughts strayed as she realized this was the first time she actually looked properly at Yamato since their meeting.  
She lifted her hand slowly. Suddenly, it struck her. What the hell do you think you are doing? The thought struck her as she realized her mind had strayed. Feeling her face getting hot, she moved her half-lifted hand to her head and rested her chin on it.  
"Urm, sorry. Your question again?" Sora asked as she felt her face getting red. Gosh! I can't believe I have a crush on Yamato!  
  
~§~  
  
Yamato looked at Sora. She seemed to be preoccupied with some thoughts. And why was she staring so intently at me just now? Then her face turns red. And now she's blushing. That only happened after she looked at me! What's happening?! "Oh! My question? I was asking you if you think this place has changed ever since you left for the States -------- " Yamato's voice trailed off as he the thought struck him like a hammer giving his head a hard knock. That's it! Sora has a crush on me! She's blushing after she looked at me because she has a crush on me!  
A smirk crept up to his lips and plans begin to form in his head. You have made things very easy for me, Sora. Very, very easy.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
ok! Its done. finally.. I hope this is ok... I was rushing through the last part so I dun really noe how to convey Y's feelings.. so urm. this is it!!!! Plz r & r thx 


End file.
